Dirty Little Secret
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: She was the Ootori families best kept secret, the youngest and only female heir. Raised in the shadows she has spent her whole life at an all girls school, until now. Finally getting her way she is able to attend her Nii-san's school. The King of Shadows isn't as happy as his younger beloved sister, even less so when the King of the host club shows an interest in her.


**Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary: She was the Ootori families best kept secret, the youngest and only female heir. Raised in the shadows she has spent her whole life at an all girls school, until now. Finally getting her way she is able to attend her Nii-san's school. The King of Shadows isn't as happy as his younger beloved sister, even less so when the King of the host club shows an interest in her.**

**Crossover: Ouran Highschool Host Club/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Tamaki/Kagome/Kyouya**

**Rating: M**

**Chapter One**

Bright blue eyes gazed around the large ornate halls, decked out to the fullest. High archways, marble floors, stained glass windows. It really was a sight to see.

Too bad their female uniforms were so hideous, bright yellow and puffy.

She glared down at her new uniform, so very different from her old schools one. Yes this one had a longer skirt, much long, seeing as it was a co Ed school instead of befall girls school, but it was but ugly.

So yellow that she doubted anyone would look flattering in it, but it was a necessary evil. She had finally gotten her way, after years of begging pleading and puppy dog eyes she was finally here.

At the prestigious Ouran High school, only the best of the best were allowed to attend. All hailing from noteworthy families, blue bloods in a sense. She herself was one of them.

Her full name was Kagome Higurashi Ootori, most people only knew her as Kagome Higurashi. She was a well kept secret, guarded by an overprotective father and Nii-San. If people knew there was a female heir to the Ootori family they would try and use her as a pawn.

Pink plump lips were pulled into a scowl, she was no ones pawn.

Yet they had been firm in their decision, and it had taken her years but finally she had won. She was an Ootori, she always got her way, it might have taken a little longer then she wanted but her plans had worked!

She was finally here!

Her lips turned up in a brilliant smile as she stood outside the most popular music room in the school. Her head held high she set her hands on the door knobs and opened the doors.

She was showered with roses, her small pale hands swept into a warm manly pair. She flashed as she gazed up into bright brown eyes, having had very little contact with the opposite sex what with going to an all girls school for the first half of her life.

"Eh..." The male holding her hands, someone she recognized as Tamaki Souh from the tabloids and her Nii-sans rants, merely smiled down at her and leaned in closer to her.

"What a beautiful new flower, we are honored to have you bloom in our humble club." Oh he was smooth, sure his words were a tad bit confusing but it was the way he said them.

So self assured.

She flushed even more as he gave a small smirk and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath caressing the shell of her ear.

"What's your type, my fair maiden." She blinked confused.

"M- my-what?" Her confused voice caught the attention of the others in the room, she could feel their gazes bore into her, already she could hear the rumors fly.

She was the new girl, she wasn't even supposed to start school until tomorrow but she was so excited to see her Nii-San.

As if sensing that she was thinking about him he turned to gaze at her, his eyes slightly widened in shock as he gazed at her, a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Kagome?"His voice was controlled yet she could see the shock in his very stance, she was his sister after all. She merely gave him a bright smile.

"Hi, Nii-San." The grip on her hands tightened.

* * *

_**Kage AN: So I hope you guys enjoy it, this was inspired by Kagome Yuki, that girl is a GODDESS, so yeah. Yuki took her sweet time, JK JK, so I decided screw it. WE POST NOW! BWHAHAHAHA. Anyways hope you guys enjoy it, I'm feeling taboo-ish atm. ;3**_

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy the chapter. Kage did the first one...I have to do the second one...I was taking too long getting to add on this... lol Hope you all like it all the same. Read and Review! **_


End file.
